


Cellar's Secret Stash

by simulacraryn



Series: Writing Prompts [15]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bored Wufei, Drinking, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: Every year it was the same event and after the fifteenth in a row, Wufei could use something different to occupy himself. One did grow tired of being a living war memorial afterall!





	Cellar's Secret Stash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> Based on prompt: 301. “We could be amazing!”

Wufei _disliked_ these presumptuous war memorials he was forced to attend, year after year. It's been fifteen years since the War ended. He obviously could not be the **only one** , right? From one side of his eye, he could see Dorothy basking in the fundraising these events did for the Historical Preservation Society. From the other, he saw the others people - some _too young_ to know what the war even was like. Huffing as he stood, Wufei crossed the room in order to make his escape - lest anyone come bother him about the damned subject.

He reached the kitchens, beelining it for the wine cellar where he figured he could use the delivery entry for a quick exit. Except, the moment he opened the cellar door, there were _several others_ indulging in the collection of reds he noted was clearly pilfered. Quick headcount made it clear to him that Trowa, Director Une, **Duo, because of course he would be here** , and… wait a minute, is that Noin!?

"And then he said to me," The short haired former Lieutenant of Oz chugged on an open bottle - "that we could be amazing!"

"Was that before, or after he took off that Biscuit Tin?" - Une said and to Wufei, it was obvious the conversation was pertaining Zechs. Laughter filled the cellar, alerting Wufei that others had been in there.

"About time you showed up, Wufei!" Duo called, alerting everyone of his prescence. - "Close the door, grab a bottle. Figured you'd wanna camp out with us until Eyebrows gets rid of the press and then the real fun begins."

"You mean to tell me that for the last who knows how many years, you lot hide here and get drunk?" - Wufei asked, helping himself to a bottle of Rosé wine. Trowa handed him a corkscrew, returning to his bottle while lazily draping an arm around Noin. - "Nah man, we started that shit last year. I thought ya read the text message I sent ya last night."

"My phone's still in the repair shop."

"Oh! Then catch up, before the others get in here."


End file.
